For the purpose of this disclosure, the term "mass termination" means the simultaneous electrical connection of multiple electrical terminals with respective electrical conductors. In each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,996; 4,075,758 and 4,153,326 mass termination is accomplished by displacing plural conductors laterally of their lengths into and along narrow slots provided in respective electrical terminals. The sides of the slots form resilient jaws which grip the conductors and establish the desired electrical connections. The terminals remain stationary during mass termination, except that some resilient deformation of the terminals occur in response to forceable connection with the conductors.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,331 and Re. 26,994 discloses an electrical terminal having a resilient blade. A conductor becomes wedged under the blade upon thrusting the conductor lengthwise under the blade.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,099 and 3,932,018 discloses a connector in which plural conductors are aligned with resilient jaws of respective terminals. Initially the length of each terminal is bent in a V-shape. The V-shape is straightened by bending to force the terminal into compressed connection with a conductor. The terminals must be accessible from a direction transverse to their axes to straighten the same. Therefore the terminals can not be densely grouped.